Keusilan Seijuurou
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Seorang Akashi Seijuurou bercanda. Bahkan, Akashi Tetsuya yang notabene adalah istrinya saja kesulitan menebak jalan pikir Seijuurou. AkaFem!Kuro. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, Sedikit OOC (menurutku), Plotless, Typo (s), AkaFem!Kuro, Settingnya anggap saja di Jepang suasananya hampir sama dengan Indonesia (dihajar). Hyuuga Hinata milik Om Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Seorang Akashi Seijuurou bercanda. Bahkan, Akashi Tetsuya yang notabene adalah istrinya saja kesulitan menebak jalan pikir Seijuurou.

.

.

Akashi Tetsuya duduk dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali membenahi posisi duduknya. Berusaha senyaman mungkin, namun sia-sia. Bukan karena jok mobil yang tak lagi empuk karena mobil seorang Akashi Seijuurou dipatok dengan harga selangit dan dapat dipastikan tiap bagian dari mobil itu akan berfungsi dengan baik. Bukan juga karena suhu di dalam mobil yang kelewat panas hingga membuat area kaki lembab dan gatal. Tapi karena suatu hal yang beberapa menit terakhir berusaha ditahan agar tak mengganggu perjalanan.

Akashi Seijuurou tentu menyadari gerak gelisah wanita dewasa yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Mata dwi warna Seijuurou juga tak luput menangkap gerak halus namun sarat akan rasa tak nyaman, ketika kedua telapak tangan Tetsuya menekan perut bagian bawah. Dan juga kedua paha Tetsuya yang terbalut rok sepanjang lutut saling berganti tumpang tindih satu sama lain dengan jarak yang cukup singkat.

Tak lagi bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu sejak mendengar desis pelan yang lolos dari celah bibir sang istri yang terlindungi _lip ice_ sewarna peach, Seijuurou membagi konsentrasi kendaraan yang dia kendalikan dengan menanyakan kejanggalan pada istrinya.

"Kau mabuk perjalanan?" Suara tegas namun lembut merebut atensi Tetsuya.

"Tidak, Seijuurou-kun," helai-helai sewarna langit musim semi yang lolos dari sanggul rambut terayun mengikuti gelengan sang empu.

"Kalau merasa tak enak badan, kita kembali saja. Aku bisa menghubungi Shintarou dan menjelaskan sebab ketidakhadiran kita diacara pertunangannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata karena Kau tak enak badan."

"Tak perlu, Seijuurou-kun. Aku hanya ingin buang air kecil." Rona merah tersapu alami di permukaan pipi Tetsuya. Enggan melirik sang suami yang mendengus geli setelah mendengar alasan kegelisahan sejak beberapa menit terakhir.

"Jadi, Kau menahan buang air kecil daritadi. Kenapa?" Seijuurou mengulum senyum. Sebisa mungkin tak tertawa atau cubitan pedas dari Tetsuya akan menghampiri pinggangnya.

"Jangan menertawakanku, Sei-kun." Kedua pipi yang tak lagi murni sepucat salju, makin ternodai rona merah yang terlihat hidup.

"Aku tak tertawa, Tetsuya. Aku fokus mengemudi."

"Terserah Sei-kun saja. Aku tak ingin datang terlambat. Acara pertunangan mereka akan segera dimulai."

Mobil hitam nan mewah melaju mulus melewati jalan beraspal. Keluar sepenuhnya dari lahan pertanian dan memasuki area pemukiman. Manik dwi warna Seijuurou melirik kaca spion untuk memastikan keberadaan dua mobil sedan berwarna biru gelap dan kuning mengikuti laju mobil yang dia kemudikan. Mobil milik Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta.

Acara pertunangan Midorima Shintarou dan Hyuuga Hinata memang dilangsungkan di salah satu villa keluarga Midorima yang terletak di sebuah desa. Berlansung secara tertutup dan dihadiri oleh keluarga dan teman dekat saja.

Seringkali dua pasang mata berbeda warna memindai bangunan yang mereka lewati. Masih belum nampak minimarket, rumah makan, atau SPBU.

Manik berwarna lembut milik Tetsuya berbinar ketika tampak di kejauhan, menara masjid menjulang tinggi.

"Seijuurou-kun, di masjid depan sana berhenti, ya? Aku mau buang air kecil di masjid."

Seijuurou tentu memahami maksud istrinya yang tak bisa lagi menahan panggilan alam, namun sadis adalah nama tengah pria dewasa berambut merah magenta tersebut. Sebuah ide jahil muncul secepat kilat di dalam kepala Seijuurou. "Kau ini jangan bicara sembarangan dan membuat malu kita, Tetsuya."

"Apa? Memangnya aku berkata apa?"

"Kau minta berhenti di masjid sana."

"Lalu, apa yang salah dengan itu? Aku memang memintamu untuk menghentikan mobil di masjid itu nanti. Aku mau buang air kecil di masjid itu."

"Nah, itu kesalahanmu, Tetsuya," tak menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya Tetsuya, Seijuurou memasuki pelataran parkir masjid desa yang berukuran cukup besar. "Aku peringatkan satu hal padamu, Tetsuya." Mobil hitam berhenti dengan halus. Mesin mobil telah dimatikan, Seijuurou mengulur waktu untuk menjahili Tetsuya yang penasaran.

Bukannya segera keluar dari mobil hitam tersebut, Tetsuya seakan mengesampingkan panggilan alam yang berbahaya bagi kesehatan kalau ditahan lebih lama lagi, dan lebih memfokuskan pada apapun yang akan dikatakan Seijuurou.

"Aku peringatkan padamu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tetsuya," mati-matian Seijuurou menahan senyum geli yang hampir lolos ketika kepala bersanggul anggun di depannya mengangguk polos, "jangan sekali-kali buang air kecil di masjid. Aku sarankan agar Kau mencari kamar mandi khusus perempuan di area masjid dan buang air kecil di sana."

Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki yang duduk di jok depan mobil sedan berwarna biru gelap, yang terparkir di samping kiri mobil Seijuurou, terkaget-kaget ketika Tetsuya keluar dari mobil Seijuurou dan membanting pintu mobil cukup keras. Sama halnya dengan Kise Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi yang duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil berwarna kuning, hanya bisa saling tatap penuh tanya ketika mendengar Tetsuya yang melintas di depan mereka, memaki Seijuurou cukup keras.

Sepeninggal istrinya yang jelas sekali terlihat emosi karena keusilannya, alih-alih cemas dan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Tetsuya, Seijuurou malah terkekeh. Cukup terhibur bahwa keusilannya berhasil dilakukan.

.

.

END

.

.

Parody dari pengalaman pribadi (iya, suamiku itu usilnya emang ga tau waktu dan tempat.)

Aku sangat berterima kasih atas apresiasi teman-teman semua. Bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir di fic ini dan fic-fic aku yang lain. Terima kasih banget buat Hyori Sagi, Planariang, siskap906, dan Nyankoii udah rnr di fic Love And Care. Terima kasih *bungkuk2.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
